Sonneur
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Un défi particulier pour célébrer la sortie tant attendue du Hobbit, sur le thème de la ville de Dale. L'idée m'est venue lors de mon troisième visionnage du film au cinéma :)


**En l'honneur de la sortie du Hobbit (!), voici un nouveau thème pour les défis du Poney Fringant : la ville de Dale.**

Sonneur

Edril s'étira longuement dans son lit en grognant de plaisir. Une douce lumière rouge filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre, caressait le plancher, puis venait paresseusement taquiner le bord du lit. Edril rejeta loin de lui sa couverture de laine car la journée s'annonçait belle et la température était déjà douce. La jeune femme étendue à ses côtés se roula en boule dans leur lit sans ouvrir les yeux, ses longues boucles brunes répandues sur ses épaules nues.

Edril se leva et gagna la fenêtre pour écarter le rideau et contempler le soleil levant à travers le treillage de la fenêtre. La ville de Dale s'éveillait doucement, toute en ocre et rose, paisible dans l'attente de l'animation d'une nouvelle journée. Cette matinée pleine de promesse rendait le jeune homme parfaitement heureux. Qu'allait-il faire de cette journée ? Comment allait-il profiter des trésors et des beautés de sa cité ce jour-là ? Comment dépenser sa paie d'un travail qui le laissait entièrement libre l'essentiel du temps ?

Car Edril, grâce aux manœuvres habiles de son père, occupait le poste envié de Sonneur de la ville de Dale. Son rôle était simple : sonner l'alarme en cas d'alerte. Quand il n'y avait pas d'alerte, son seul devoir était de demeurer dans la cité et de rester sur le qui-vive afin de pouvoir réagir au moindre signe et au moindre pressentiment. C'était, à tout prendre, un poste en or, aussi précieux que l'Arkenstone aux yeux d'Edril, car la ville de Dale n'était tout bonnement jamais en état d'alerte. Et comment le serait-elle, bâtie aux portes du puissant royaume d'Erebor ? Qu'y avait-il à redouter lorsqu'on bénéficiait d'une telle protection ? Qui oserait s'attaquer à la farouche montagne des seigneurs Nains ?

Aussi Edril jouissait-il d'une parfaite tranquillité et d'un temps libre à peu près infini. Beaucoup l'enviaient pour cela, mais sans animosité. L'animosité n'était pas de mise à Dale : il y avait tant de passe-temps plus intéressants ! Edril avait un lointain cousin dans le Sud qui avait tenté de suivre le filon, mais lui était en poste au sommet d'une montagne et avait pour tâche de s'user les yeux chaque jour à essayer d'apercevoir un feu d'alarme sur la montagne voisine, transmis depuis Minas Tirith. En comparaison, Edril s'estimait particulièrement chanceux, même si son cousin n'était en poste que six mois sur douze et pouvait passer le reste du temps à se prélasser dans une belle villa en plein cœur de Minas Tirith. Non vraiment, même la grande cité blanche du Sud n'éveillait aucun regret en Edril. Dale était tellement plus gaie et plus chaleureuse avec sa pierre dorée, ses toits de tuiles rouges, les plantes grimpantes qui couronnaient de verdure ses moindres balcons ... Et à ce que on lui avait dit, les habitants du royaume de Gondor n'étaient pas des modèles d'amabilité. Alors qu'à Dale tout était si doux, si simple ...

Edril alla voler un baiser à la belle endormie puis jeta son manteau sur ses épaules et sortit dans la rue. Ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'au marché où il se rendait chaque jour pour prendre des nouvelles de la ville et de sa région – c'était bien le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour contribuer à assurer sa mission. Ce matin-là encore, il n'y avait rien de particulier à signaler : le boulanger parla du prochain banquet public qu'organiserait le maire, le maraîcher évoqua le vent violent qui avait déraciné son épouvantail, et la poissonnière ne s'était toujours pas remise de la visite du roi des Elfes (qui remontait à l'année précédente).

Ses achats faits et ses informateurs dûment remerciés, Edril reprit sa promenade en sifflotant. Le linge qui séchait aux fenêtres battait au vent, et quelques enfants rieurs sortirent en courant de leur maison pour étrenner leurs nouveaux cerfs-volants. Ceux-ci avaient été mis à la mode depuis quelques mois par un groupe de marchands Nains qui vendaient toutes sortes de jouets pour enfants. Edril devait reconnaître que les cerfs-volants étaient de toute première qualité avec leurs couleurs pimpantes. Les chiens, les ours et les dragons étaient criants de vérité.

Le vent se levait de plus en plus et Edril rabattit les pans de son manteau contre lui. Quel était donc ce lointain sifflement qui lui parvenait aux oreilles ? Le cri d'un oiseau ? Non, c'était un son plus profond. Autour de lui dans les rues, Edril se mit à voir les passants s'arrêter et se tourner vers le ciel en se bouchant les oreilles. Le vent devenait plus fort encore, le sifflement tournait au grondement. Est-ce qu'un orage se préparait ? Pourtant aucun nuage n'obscurcissait le ciel ...

― Là, regardez !

Une grande ombre recouvrit la cité pendant un instant et Edril, malgré lui, frissonna. Mais que se passait-il donc ? Fallait-il s'inquiéter ? Fallait-il sonner l'alarme ?

L'ombre reparut, et cette fois la terreur cloua Edril au sol. Puis lui donna des ailes. C'était maintenant, c'était son heure, sa mission. Il courut à toutes jambes à travers les rues de la ville, courut encore, bousculant une petite fille qui jouait à la poupée, courut toujours, encore, juste un peu plus loin. Quand il parvint à destination, il vit que ses confrères avaient senti le même appel, la même urgence. Tous ensemble, ils se ruèrent vers la Tour des Sonneurs et se dirigèrent chacun vers le cor qui leur était assigné.

Tous ensembles, ils sonnèrent.

Ils sonnèrent fort. Longtemps. Désespérément. Alerte, alarme ! Fuyez ! Sauve qui peut ! À l'aide ! Au secours !

Qui les entendait ? Qui serait sauvé, qui viendrait ?

Qui les sauverait de Smaug ?


End file.
